1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to telescoping or linear motion ball bearing slide mechanisms and relates more particularly to means for synchronizing the relationship of the ball retainer of the slide mechanism with the telescoping slide members thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Telescoping ball bearing slides such as those covered by the Fred Alex Jordan U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,025, are held together through the formed shapes of the inner and outer slide members by precision ball bearings. The movement of the balls between the two slide members will make a "moving member" telescope or move in linear fashion to the left or to the right of a relationship to the stationary member at double the speed or double the dimensional travel distance as the balls move from a zero point to either left or right. In other words, a point on the moving slide member from a zero position will have traveled twice the distance at any given time as the balls.
If it would be possible to have a precision forming process and fitting of the balls within the inner slide member and the outer slide member so that the circumference of the balls are in contact at the very exact spots of the ball surface relative to the outer member as the opposite wall surface relative to the inner member, the distance of travel of the moving slide member relative to the ball would be exactly one-half.
Since the manufacturing processes and the fitting of balls relative to slide members can never be that exact, a problem of ball skidding occurs. This is due to the fact that circumference engagement points of the ball on the moving member relative to the stationary member engagement points on the circumference of the ball are not exactly in line. Also if there is any tolerance condition from the moving member to the stationary member which causes slide pressure against the balls and brings the relationship of stationary member ball circumference engagement points relative to the moving member ball circumference engagement points into different ball circumference opposing points there will also be the problem of "skidding". Thus the skidding of the balls will affect the exact relationship of travel distance of the moving member relative to ball movement and/or to the ball retainer, which retains the relationship between balls on both ball races at all times.